Homestuck Drabbles
by pinkie-piebeard
Summary: Various shippy Homestuck drabbles. So far, contains: Davezi, Meenah/Karkat, Rosemary, Vriskat, JohnVris, and Sadstuck Dirk/Roxy.
1. The Hardest Thing To Say

Oneshot. Not too serious, Davezi. Drabble. Blame insomnia.

Title: The Hardest Thing To Say

:-:-:-:

"...and the general gist of it was that she can't make apple juice," Dave concluded. Tez and him had just been telling each other what had happened during the day. It had become a routine, just checking on each other's mental stability even though they both knew what had happened during the day. Dave looked at the troll girl sitting beside him. Her hair was glossy, but not oily, her horns parting it in just the right places. Her face was pointed and the red glasses she always wore were perched on her nose as usual. He found his eyes drifting down past her chin and settle a few inches below her neck. He caught himself staring and brought his eyes back to her face._ Man, I hope she didn't catch me staring_, he thought to himself.

"Well Dave, I don't think there is anything simpler than apple juice. I mean, is there?"

_Now's your chance Dave, don't mess this up. _"I think there is."

"If so, what is it?"

_Here goes nothing._ "This." With that, he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. He, Dave Strider, had kissed his best friend and long time crush, Terezi Pyrope. It felt so natural, as if they were fated to be.

"Well Dave, if that was easy to you, then I'm about to say something near impossible to say."

"And what would that be?" Dave smirked mischeviously.

"I love you Dave."

"I love you too Terezi."

:-:-:-:

11 o'clock at night, horrible touchscreen and bad eyesight are definitely a bad combination. All reviews welcome, any drabble requests accepted.


	2. Learning New Things

Late night again :/ MeenKat is one of my OTPs :)

Title: Learning New Things.

:-:-:-:

You take a tentative step into the dream bubble's ocean. The cool water splashes against your feet as you get in. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you let Meenah talk you into getting swimming lessons with her. You have no idea why you're such a pushover when it comes to that girl. Actually, you're pretty sure you know, but you'd rather not tell. You are after all the more secretive Vantas.

Meenah splashes you with water.

"'Ey, shouty, get in 'ere! Ya gotta know how ta swim if ya be comin' with me an' ma army!" she calls you over waving her hand.

You sigh and wonder why you even joined that failure of an army in the first place... or plaice, you guess she'd say. _She said you could be Grand Threshecutioner, _a voice calls from the back of your head. Of course. You wanted that title, a title that know meant nothing. That was laughable. The Grand Threshecutioner always had at least one flay-squad, and what were you? A mutant following a dead girl. So fucking funny.

You wade into the water and involuntarily shiver. Being near water made you feel uncomfortable. You'd never swam before and felt shaky when your feet couldn't reach the sea floor. You are about to start flailing madly when you feel Meenah's hands under your armpits.

"Shouty, clam down. Just move your legs like I do."

You try to follow her instructions, but even through the ripples on the water you see your legs look as if you were cycling.

"No, look," she places you down on slightly shallower ground and swims further out herself. She stops and you see her legs gracefully skim through the clear water. She returns to you and you can't help but stare at her when she swims.

"Like watcha sea, Vantas?" she smirks and you blush furiously, candy red blood surging to your cheeks. "Whatever you wanna do with me will have ta wait, 'cos Mr. Grand Whats-his-face needs ta learn ta swim if he wants ta be on ma crew."

"Whyever the fuck can't you remember it's "Grand Threshecutioner"?" you burst out. Your yelling only fuels her smirk.

"Whale, shouty, there's betteh titles out there. Like maybe Commander," here she wades closer to you and you can feel her breath on your forehead, "or maybe something even better."

"Now what is that wonderful position?"

"My Emperor," she whispers and kisses you softly on the lips. Her lips taste salty like seawater.

"WHALE, I guess I'm aiming for that promotion now, amn't I?" you grin up at her and kiss your new matesprit.

"And you got it," she murmurs into your lips.

:-:-:-:

I'll just keep most of my Homestuck drabbles here.


	3. Loving Gift

Title: Loving Gift (yeah, not even a vaguely creative title)

RoseMary

:-:-:-:

Rose entered her makeshift bedroom on the meteor. On her bed was a bundle of yellow fabric and on it a note. "Meet me in the main room once you're ready," the note said it Kanaya's tall spidery handwriting.

Rose smiled to herself and spread out the dress. It was a beautiful A-cut dress, stitched with golden thread and with a sun emblem on the front. Rose knew Kanaya must've spent hours alchemizing fabric and thread, and even more sewing. She slipped into the dress and hopped onto the transportaliser.

"Hello, Rose-" Kanaya stumbles back and catches Rose, who threw herself at the troll girl in a hug.

"Kanaya, you are the most amazing person I ever had the luck to meet. Will you be my - matesprit?" she hesistates on the foreign word.

"I had just wanted to ask you the same thing," Kanaya replies and pulls Rose into a kiss. They pull apart, desperate for breath. Their lipstick is blended and smudged.

"Matesprits?" Rose asks tentatively, blushing and looking up into Kanaya's eyes.

"Matesprits."

:-:-:-:

Yeah, 1st and 2nd person works better for me. If you read this, remember you can request a drabble, even of a ship I've already done.


	4. Surprising Confessions

Title: Surprising Confessions

VrisKat (not my usual ship)

:-:-:-:

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are arguing with the spiderbitch again. You jist wanted to speak to Terezi, and there she is making pseudo-witty jibes at you. It's never been any other way.

"What's wrong, _Karkles_? Oh, I forgot, your matesprit dumped you for a human, nobody wants to support an asshole like you, Kanaya's sick of settling your arguments, and you say your expectations for a kismesis are too high!" she jeers you more and more, and you feel your anger rising. "What is it, Vantas? Do I not meet your 'high expectations'? Or maybe," she lowers her voice, "you can't bring yourself to hate someone?"

You look up at her eyes. They are cold, but there is a challenging twinkle in them, as if she was taunting you to play along. You have no such plans. You're the leader of this trainwreck of a session, aren't you?

"You know what?" you burst out. "You're right. I can't bring myself to hate you."

"And why would that be?" Another smirk. Another predictable line.

"Because I'm flushed for you," you kiss her and step back onto the transportalizer pad. For a split second, you see a shocked Vriska, grinning Terezi and stunned Nepeta. Mission accomplished.


	5. Alternate Union

Title: Alternate Union

JohnVris

:-:-:-:

Your name is Vriska Serket and you are sitting on a tree. Or now, aparently, on a pogo ride. Lousy stupid goddamn dream bubbles.

"Hey, Vriska!" You hear a voice call out what used to be your name. You laugh bitterly and turn to face John.

"What's so funny?" Not even after death does he appear to get it.

"I'm not Vriska. I'm just her from an alternate timeline, or as she would say it, a 'worthless clone.'" You remember when you last met the Alpha Vriska. She was dead too, and yet she lorded over you as if she was so much better.

John's confused face turns into a frown. "I don't think so! I'm an alternate timeline John as well, but should that matter? We're all sentient beings, even if we're dead!"

"Well, if we are, then should it matter that I am hopelessly 'in love' with you?" _Stupid stupid loudmouth alternate Vriska #678. _

"It should matter. I love you too, Vriska. You might be a copy, but you're _my_ copy," he smiles his adorable dorky grin and kisses you lightly.

"That was meant to be a kiss, Egbert?" You smirk a little and pull him close to you as if you were never going to let go.

:-:-:-:

Oh gog, my titles are getting worse and worse. Any requests?


	6. How did it come to this

Warnings: character death, suicide, major Sadstuck.

DirkXRoxy

:-:-:-:-:

Your eyes are tearing up as you unroll the letter. Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and your best friend's (and long-time crush's) head just appeared in front of you, his shades tilted off with a letter stuck behind them. You find the courage to take the letter and read what are probably his last words.

* * *

_Dear Roxy, _

_I want to say goodbye before I do this to myself. I was an idiot. A stupid prick. A coward. I was stupid to ever lie to you about being in love with Jake. I had loved you all along, I was just too afraid to say it to your face, and I hid behind a stupid lie. I should have said this to you sooner, but it's too late now. I've made my decision. I f I can't go through with this, it's just more proof that I'm a coward. I hope you find a person that won't be afraid to love you._

_Goodbye,_

_Dirk._

* * *

You sob loudly and your tears dissolve Dirk's signature orange ink. You frantically search around the room for your appearifying gun. Your hands shake as you twist the knobs until the coordinates show your head.

For a moment, you see Dirk's head beside your own, and then everything goes black.


End file.
